


we were born bloody, and we will live that way too

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend
Summary: concrit appreciated!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: stevebucky poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074225
Kudos: 4





	we were born bloody, and we will live that way too

you press your fingers into bones

and they are tender and soft.

they crumble

beneath the calloused pad of your thumb.

_we were meant for more than this_ _,_ you say

but loss is sown into our bones,

caught between our teeth,

woven into your hair.

I have been tossing fistfuls of grave dirt after you

but the hole only ever gets deeper.

stripped bare and shaking, you scream

_how much more can we owe?_

behind us,

God keeps a thumb on the scale.

**Author's Note:**

> concrit appreciated!


End file.
